


Muerte Y Belleza

by Itzysiw



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Dark, Drama & Romance, F/F, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzysiw/pseuds/Itzysiw
Summary: Where Ryujin, a broke college student, becomes the new caretaker at the isolated Muerte Y Belleza, a house that holds undisclosed history on the death of Lee Chaeryeong back in 1910.What if this is the chance for her to unfold everything?
Relationships: Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Ryujin, ryuryeong - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Muerte Y Belleza

**June fifth of two thousand and twenty.**

I remember sitting on this capacious stony chair, the only difference that’s conspicuous is the eerie figure right in front of me.

“Look up.”

**May seventh of two thousand and twenty.**

“Look up.”, a voice appallingly whispered which made me take an accelerated sequence of breathing in and out.

I looked up from my book vigorously, “Jesus Christ Yeji, why would you scare me like that.”, I laughed with patent tension on my voice. I caressed my chest to ease what I’m feeling.

Yeji sat on the chair, facing me as she giggled. “You got scared because of a whisper? Pitiful.”, she said, in jest, and drank my coffee that I bought for one dollar and seventy-two cents. “You know Ryujin. It’s funny how you can buy coffee when you still don’t have money for your school fees.”, Yeji spat obviously, still drinking my beverage.

“And your drinking my coffee where I spent my pennies on.”, I responded. “I’ll try to look for a work and might get enough money to compensate everything.”

“Try? Might? No, you are, without any doubt, going to look for money Ryujin.”.

I sighed and listened to Yeji speak, I admitted to myself that I probably could not have liked working or doing any labor – under any circumstance, at this point, I have no choice but to seek one.

Placing my semi-warm cup of coffee down on the table that was completely bare except for the sugar, milk, and black coffee. The whole café is cozy enough for people to enjoy either a sweet or bitter hot beverage.

I glanced at my drink, watching the cream swirl freely. Why can’t I just be as liberated as this cream? My reverie was soon ended with Yeji tapping on the table to make me notice her. “I said I’m going. It’s already late.”, she repeated her words that I didn’t catch, annoyance evident. I watch her as she grabs her things, from her coffee to her gray backpack.

“Go ahead, it’s not like anyone’s stopping you.”, I briskly said, “and oh, if you really appreciate me as your friend, order me a drink on your way out.”, I finished, flashing my widest smile to her.

Instead of rolling her eyes, Yeji put her mind to laughing instead as a response, “Yeah sure.”.

“Look for a job okay? If you’ll get enough money, I’ll buy you all the coffee you want.”, she said and finally took off. I nodded my head as I folded my hands together, the unusual cold atmosphere suddenly filled and embraced me.

The temperature here inside the coffee shop was never this low. I put my gaze on the counter to not see a single barista, maybe their taking a break. I started to shake, it’s unbelievably frigid.

I placed my gaze around and saw an occupied four chaired wooden table.

It’s already ten in the evening, it’s surprising to still have someone here with me. It’s usually me and Yuna, the young barista that stays here until they close the café, but today seems like it’s her day-off.

Minutes passed, the woman from the table near the door stood up. Expecting for her to walk out since it’s late, rather she went towards my direction. I didn’t give much heed, maybe she’s just going to the lavatory. I flipped through the pages of my book and continued reading. Not until I felt the person sit in front of me as the table shook because of the unbalanced leg and the sound of pressed leather cushion.

I closed my book and propped my head, “Do you need anything?” I asked the woman whose wearing black old belted trench coat.

She started reaching for something inside the thick sheath that’s covering her, “I heard you need a Job?”, she started and handed me a piece of paper that seemed to be a business card. I scanned the tiny paper subtly and let her speak.

The woman said, they’re looking for a caretaker at an isolated house. “Would you want to do it? It’s only for a month”, she asked, looking at me to the weirdest extent. Her eyes were just beaming with uncanniness.

_Muerte Y Belleza_

The pitch-dark crisp paper with handwritten words on it said. Turning it, only to see the other side blank, not a single drop of ink on it.

“It’s kind of skeptical. I have never heard of this place at all. I’m sorry but I think I’d just look for another Job.”, I nervously said and anxiously grabbed my things, but not to make it obvious that I want to leave instantly. Shaking, I stuffed my copy of The Shining by Stephen King with my beige bookmark with it on my backpack.

“I could show you around the house.”, she insisted. I stopped doing whatever I’m doing as mighty wind hits me, like a leviathan, plowed the brine. “We’ll sponsor your money. Right here, right now.”

She shuffled on her seat and set dollars after dollars on the stained table, I eyed her unstoppable pale hands. “Is this enough?”, she asked and laid back, perhaps to show that she have got inside my head.

I took a seat, again, and started counting the freshly taken-out-from-the-bank money, this is enough for my school fee. I look at her, she’s smiling, “How about now?”, she quipped.

My fists were clenched tightly on my lap, working against each other, sweating. This is a good paying job for crying out loud. I took a deep cold breath, “Show me the house tomorrow.”

“Great decision.”, she smirked and drank the coffee on her hand that I didn’t notice that it was there until she consumed it. “I forgot to introduce myself, it’s Lia.”

The slender hand reached passed the middle of the table for a handshake, “I’m Ryujin”, I uttered subtly and accepted her gesture.

“I’ll grab us some coffee, we’ll talk about the job you will be taking.”, she said and removed her coat, revealing a black turtle neck satin dress under it that gives compliment to her brunette wavy hair.

Feeling like this is going to take a while, I messaged my landlord that I might go home late tonight. I turned my head to the side, seeing the branches of trees sway with the forceful wind, the silent road, and the clear terrestrial sky. I closed my eyes as I take in the beauty that the night possesses.

“I got an americano.”

Shaking my head to reality, I thanked Lia and took a sip. Hot, bitter, with the fairest amount of crema. “About the job, you need to stay at the house for a month.”, the woman in front of me said.

“Before anything else, why are you looking for a caretaker?”

She coughed and answered, “For the view of an obvious fact that there’ll be no one in the house and the owner needs someone to watch over it.”.

I squinted my eyes, “The owner? You mean, the house is not yours?”, is this a scam? I wanted to ask but I kept my mouth shut, I need this job.

“No, I’m not the owner, but I was one of the caretakers of the house before.”. She flinched when she drank her coffee. I handed her the cream. “Before?”, I asked, feeling a bit comfortable.

She was in the middle of stirring her beverage when she heard me. She stopped mixing, and took a tad pause, “My story’s not important.”. Lia took out the spoon from the porcelain cup, and gently tapped it on the rim of it, letting remnants of liquid fall.

“Sorry for saying this, but in job offerings, there’s resume. Isn’t it weird that you just sat there with a drink on your hand and suddenly proposed to me a work without knowing me yet? We’re living in an awful generation. There’s a high chance that I’m not really that suitable for this job.”

I brought the cup to my mouth, taking in the last amount of it. “My gut tells me that you really need this job and that I have too give it to you.”

I shifted from my seat, repulsed, “You hire a person just because your gut told you so?”.

She sighed and closed her eyes, calming herself down before saying a word, “You know what, here’s the address. If you want the job, show up anytime tomorrow. Good night.”

She hurriedly gave me another black piece of paper that might contain the whereabouts of this said house, put on her trench coat, and left.

The moment the bell rang from the door, a voice radiated inside the shop, “You’re still here?”

It was Yuna, “Why are you shivering? The air conditioning is turned off.”, she questioned, making me notice that there’s already sweat dripping from my forehead. “Wait, you’re here? I never saw you throughout the day, I thought it was your day off.”, I asked, confused.

Yuna scratched her head, looks like we are not on the same page. “Don’t play with me Ryujin. I even gave you that exact coffee that you’re drinking that Yeji ordered for you.”.

“No, the lady that just went out gave me this coffee.”, I insisted. “What lady?”, she asked and continued wiping the cups. I looked at my table to see that there’s only one used cup sitting on it, which left me more muddled.

I removed my sweater and fanned myself with a piece of paper. The paper that Lia gave me. The sight of it sent shivers down my spine for an unknown reason.

I stared at it. Contemplating if I should take this job or not.

Loosing my head, I stood up from my seat and bid goodbye to Yuna. I opened the door and took my first step outside since this morning, that’s when another cold breeze hit me.

With my eyes looking forward, I saw the woman wearing her trench coat on the other side of the road staring at me. “Hey!”, I shouted.

A public bus passed, and the lady is already gone.

  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop a comment? :'(((


End file.
